Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix BOOK 1
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: [AU] Harry Potter learns many a secret. Green Way, Mystra Chosen, Dark!Harry but Lightaligned.
1. It Began with a Diary

Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix

Book 1

Chapter 1 – It Began with a Diary

Puck Silverbreeze

Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure.

Pairing : Harry/Hermione(Ravenclaw) Or Harry/Tonks(Griffindor) Or Harry / Fem!Blaise Zabini(Slytherin) Or Harry / Susan Bones(Hufflepuff)I don't know yet it might no be set until deep into the story I might even do a Brides of Power fic here. If I do the adult or adults in the bond will probably be one or a combonationcombination of the following : Narcissa Black (Yes Draco's mom) and/or Harry's Elven attendant(Belladonna Bellatrix Black) or even the Pureblood Elven Princess Rowena Ravenclaw . Draco / Evil Ginny , Evil Ron / Pansy

_"It was in his tenth summer that my Lord gained the first of his Knowledge. From a Book of his bloodline, The Seer Queen's Journal and the presence of Lilyth of the Skys, prepared my Lord for his future before any knew what fate held." _

- Lady Belladonna Black of Avalon

Lady Knight of Shadow

Hand-Maiden of the Mage Lord

Lady Guard of Princess Rowena Ravenclaw

Lady Guardian of Hogwarts

**Number** **4 Privet Drive**** – Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry Potter was a smallish boy who had just reached the age of ten. On this mildly cloudy day that marked the passing of yet another year, Harry had snuck out from the cupboard under the stairs and out the door as quick as a stag streaking into the forest. Harry too went seeking the solitude of the green woody places. This he found in a mildly over grown park not far from Privet Drive.

Suddenly a large raven with strange red feathers intermixed with her black ones flew overhead. In her talons was clasped a black book which she dropped into Harry's lap with a loud call that woke the boy out of his daydream.

Harry sat up and found a black leather diary in his lap. The cover bore a strange emblem. The emblem on the cover was a silver snake encircling a red and gold phoenix holding a lily in its talons with the Seer eye emblem on its breast. In Gold letters under the emblem are the words Lily Diana Dora Evans. As Harry moved to pick up the book the raven flew down to sit on a branch above him. Harry traced the name on the cover recognizing his mother's name with a sense of both shock and happiness. The silver snake moved when Harry touched the Emblem and whispered "Mama" to himself.

"Who wakes me" hissed the snake, "Speak thy Name thee who dares to wake the Silver Snake".

Without thinking about it Harry answered but instead of words hissing left his mouth, "Harry James Potter"

The silver snake hissed before returning to sleep, "I welcome thee Master Harry, Son of the Mistress".

The Phoenix on the emblem opened its beak in song, " I welcome you my beloved son, Here in the pages of my diary, which I have seen true you will find on the day of your tenth birthday in the claws of my raven Lilyth. Take care of her for me baby. You will find the secrets of my life. Know always my beloved son, my heir, your father and I love you dearly and will watch over you always>".

Harry began to cry softly, his fingers tracing his mother's name on the soft worn leather of the cover. The raven flew down to his side and hopped toward him softly calling out. Harry looked up and still unaware of the fact that the book did not once speak in English, nor even truly realizing that the book somehow spoke at all, opened his mouth to speak to the strange raven like bird, and out of his mouth flowed phoenix song, " Will you stay with me, will you be my companion as you were my mother's? Will you be with me, Lilyth of the Skys?>"

The raven not being a normal muggle raven and in fact being an odd bird even among the magical beings of feather and sky flapped her wings once and landed to rest on Harry's shoulder. Her beak opened in a wordless phoenix song of comfort.

Harry opened the book and began reading of his mother, and her time at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. He had just barely reached the end of her first week when the sky began to darken with clouds brewing a storm. Harry closed the book and hiding it under the baggy hand me downs from Dumber then Dumb Dursley, officially named Dudley Dursley. As Harry neared the back yard he saw his cousin trying to open the sliding patio door so that he could get out from under the rain, the small awning that would of protected Harry from the rain if Harry was in the same position could do nothing for Dudley whose immense size made his hippopotamus like rear end the perfect target for the coming down pour.

Harry began to softly chuckle, a sound that somehow did not reach Dudley. Harry slowly backed away from Dudley moving toward the kitchen door, a door much too small for Dudley's use.

On Harry's shoulder Lilyth tilted her head looking at the large bloated being first with one eye then the other. She opened her beak and imitated the hoot of an owl, "whooo." This caused Dudley to start causing him to fall flat on his back in a puddle just behind him.

Harry softly covered Lilyth's beak with his fingers, he softly whispered to her, "I will tell you in a bit, quiet now." As he eased the kitchen door open and sneaked back under the stairs he heard the television in the living room giving the play by play for the Wimbledon Croquet Championships that were played earlier in the day while Uncle Vernon was working, which Aunt Petunia had taped for him using the new video cassette recorder they had bought along with a Sony video camera for Dudley on his birthday a few weeks earlier. Harry opened the door to the closet like space where he slept and was about to try to get Lilyth transferred to the cot when the bird flew from his shoulder and sat on the broken toy chest Harry had been given to use as a dresser. Harry changed into dry clothes before stretching carefully and turning back to Lilyth. The raven had hidden his head under one of her wings, Harry smiled at the raven and rubbed her breast feathers with the back of one finger, "I will be right back, I have to let my whale of a cousin in, there is no way either of his parents can hear him knocking with the telly on that loudly."

Lilyth being a smart bird nodded her head and settled down one of the spots of the chest where the wood had been worn smooth through seven long years of use.

Harry stepped out of his closet like room and walked to the patio door in the dining room. He raised his voice, " Dudley, what are you doing outside in the rain? Its pouring out there, I thought you were in your room!"

Aunt Petunia's voice carried over from down the hall, "Duddidums, didn't we ask you not to leave the house today." Her voice came closer, "That crazy Mrs. Figgs keeps thinking you have been terrorizing her cats you know. We would rather avoid her whenever possible, her only real use to normal people like us is watching Harry when we take you somewhere."

While his aunt was walking down the hall towards them, Harry unlocked the patio door and let the Human Killer Whale in. He leans in and whispers, "Go jump in the shower quick."

Harry chuckled behind his cousin's back as the large boy tried to waddle up the stairs quickly to avoid his mother. Harry shook his head as he slid back in his closet room under the stairs.

Lilyth opened her beak and soft Phoenix Song slid out, " That was rather Slytherin of you Harry, and just a touch mean.>" The raven tilted her head to watch Harry's reaction with one eye.

Harry smirked softly but without any malice, "I will probably end up in Slytherin if my mother's entries are anything to go by." Harry shrugs, "I am not really a book worm, nor am I full of courage and fool hardy. The house of snakes might fit me as it did my mother. I will have to wait and see."

Lilyth bobbed her head in agreement and spread her wings flying to Harry's knee as he started to read from the diary softly. For about two hours Harry read from the diary before the sound of a fist banging on his wall threw him out of his reading trance.

A loud male voice called out and Harry's walls shook, "Boy! Come cook us dinner. It won't cook itself you know!" Loud footsteps lead away from the wall.

Harry sighed softly and stroked Lilyth's feathers "Stay here girl. I will come back with food later." He got up after Lilyth flew down to sit on the diary and walked out of the room, "Coming Uncle Vernon!" Harry called out as he closed the door.

Lilyth seemed to sigh as she thought to herself, 'They treat him like most wizarding families treat house elves. This is not good not good at all. I am glad I found him before he received this letter. Foreknowledge will make his life in Wizarding England and the Wizarding world much easier.' Lilyth tucked her head under her wing and settled on the diary, its guardian until Harry returned.

Harry returned about two hours later. He smiled as he sat down on the cot and looked over at the sleeping bird. In his hands he carried a padded box and something wrapped in foil. Harry put the foil down and smiling put the box on the shelf over his head. Harry tried to lift the diary without disturbing the bird, to put both in the box.

"CAW", said Lilyth as she was startled awake and flew to the broken toy chest Harry used as a dresser.

Harry shook his head and spoke softly, "I was just trying to put you in your temporary nest area without waking you I know that there is a bird cage that is missing a top in the attic and am planning to bring it down tomorrow for you."

(A few weeks later)

Harry had spent his time working hard making his way through the diary. When he reached the beginning of his mother's sixth year he had a shock and looked up to stare at the raven with green eyes sitting on his knee one again. His emerald eyes narrowed sharply and he looked deeply into her eyes, "Hello Mother Dearest. Do I warrant an explanation of where you have been and why you are in Raven form and not human?", he hissed in the language of serpents.

The raven hopped a bit closer and tilted her head to look Harry in the eyes with a one of her own, "Secrets within secrets, my beloved son. But the time for you to learn is now. My mother is a phoenix, one well known to the staff of Hogwarts. Although none of them seem to realize that she is female." The raven hopped up closer to Harry as she hissed and tilted her head to see if he understood so far.

Harry closed his eyes and thought a moment, "Fawkes does sound like a male name. I am guessing that is not her real name and definitely not her human name. Which means Grandfather has not been found worthy of her secret or ours.", he hissed to himself as he thought about his grandmother and grandfather logically. He looked at his mother, "Where have you been though, mother?"

Lily in her raven form hopped down to settle in her son's lap. She opened her beak and hissed out, "You are more Raven or Snake then Lion my beloved son. You are correct. Father knows none of the truth about his bloodline. He has not checked the Dumbledore Family Tree since he entered the War with Grindelwald. He truly believes that Uncle Aberforth and himself are the last of the Dumbledore line. The last of the good aligned children of Slytherin blood. In myself the blood of Slytherin does flow. In your father did the blood of Griffindor and Hufflepuff flow. You have within you the blood of three of the Great Four. This is how it is that you speak the tongue of flames and the tongue of snakes."

Harry tilted his head and smirked at his mother, "While that might be useful in the future mother. And I find it most interesting that I do not have any of the blood of Ravenclaw. That does not answer my first question."

Lily bobbed her head in agreement and changed the topic back to Harry's question. She hopped up to his shoulder and rubbed her head on his cheek as she hissed in his ear, "When the Killing curse did strike me, my mother's heritage saved me but I found myself reforming in the form of my normal animagus form, that of a large raven. I can not change back, and have spent the last nine years trying to find a way to do so. I have been all over Europe and Most of Asia. Yet I can not find any wizard I can trust who speaks the language of Snakes or the Phoenix. "

Harry listened and nodded, "I take it your mother could not help, and your father can not be trusted with the secret because he would wonder why dad didn't come back the same way?"

The raven bobbed her head and preened her wings proud that her son had worked it out for himself. She knew he wouldn't be Griffindor unless something forced it, but she was not sure if he would follow her into the house of Snakes or maybe enter the house that did not share his blood. Lily also found it odd that Ravenclaw's blood had not found its way into the line of Dumbledore or Potter at all, it was almost as if Fate had a plan for her son and an heir of Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2 – Lady of Mysteries

Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix

Book 1

Chapter 2 – Lady of Mysteries

Puck Silverbreeze

Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure.

_The High Elves would still be lost. The War Tribes of Gobbloean would still be plotting the next rebellion. The Tribes of the Moon would still be trapped to the Moon. If the Mage Lord had not open the Green Way and wake it from slumber. Returning the Lady Mystra to the Weave of Terra and Avalon_

Queen Lilyth Dumbledore Potter-Black of Avalon

Seer Queen

From, **The Return of the Mage Lord : A Queen's View**

**Yuletide, Cupboard under the Stairs, Year 10 - Number** **4 Privet Drive – Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harry sighed and looked through the books on witchcraft the muggles created, "So you think these are useable to learn control and Creature Magic, Mother?"

The raven on his shoulder trilled softly, " I never took the time to learn the Green Way, focusing like most magical humanoids on Wizardary, the Green Way slumbers with the lost of the High Elves… It is the only reason why the war tribes of Gobbloean have been beaten back by wizardkind. "

Harry nodded, "I figured as much from the wizard history books in that library." He tilted his head to rub his cheek against Lilyth's feathers, "Are we related at all to Petunia and the Evans?"

The raven nodded her head and trilled, " Yes, they are a squib line of the Dumbledore that has been forgotten by father. All he knows is that when Petunia's blood was tested against yours there was a family reaction. "

Harry blinked in mild shock, "So at least in this he has reason to believe he does what is right?"

Lilyth rubbed her head on Harry's cheek as she trilled in answer, " My problem with him, my beloved son. Is that he ignored a Will that he witnessed. While he does not know the Secret Keeper was changed at the last moment, the Will is clear you should be with a Magicial Guardian or family if Sirus is not able to be there for you. The Longbottoms, the Bones, the Weasleys are all vassels of the House of Potter and would have loved you and prepared you in ways that even my adoptive parents the Evans could not, let alone a bitch like Petunia. "

Harry stiffened in shock, "I have vassals?", his breathing with shallow as he tried to wrap his mind around this new idea.

Lilyth gave a phoenix laugh and trilled back, " My beloved one, if we could wake your Elven magic, if we could reopen the Green Way. You would have many more vassals, You are the hereditary Elven Lord, and by right of you phoenix blood possibly a Mage Lord. "

Harry sighed, "Mother dearest, the Mage Lords are Legends of the Green Way. Just like the Chosen of Mystra. But lets see if I can't access a bit of the Weave anyway."

Harry set Lilyth down on the perch over his cot and setting the cot on its side drew a circle in the dust of the cupboard. He then took salt and powdered chalk filled the line in the dust with it. Finally he sat down in the very center of the circle, "By the Magic in my blood, I mark this boundary. Cleanse this sanctuary of all harmful energy, be it Spell or Spirit. I am Harry Potter, Heir to the House of Potter… Heir to the House of Flame… Heir to the House of Black… Heir to the slumbering House of Stars… Hear my Plea, Soul of Magic… Seal this sanctuary…. So Mote it be…"

As soon as Harry finished the with the word 'be', a silver flame sprang up from the circle as the chalk and salt fade into a golden grain in the wood of the floor. Harry blinked and looked at the flame then over to his mother in her bird form. He nodded back to her as she gave a bit of phoenix song. Taking a deep breath Harry chanted softly, "Mystra, Lady of Magic, Lady of Misteries. Mystra, Living Weave, ancient loving Goddess of my ancestors. I call for your blessing, beloved Goddess… Bless this mortal, that I might heal the Weave and restore the Green Way."

As Harry chanted a small but bright ball of Silver Flame appeared floating before his closed eyes. From the ball a voice is heard, "I am _Mystra_," the voice rolled around Harry and Lilyth. Tasting them and testing them. It found them worthy. The mind of the Goddess Midnight, the reborn Mystra reached out over this new realm restored to her through the work of one young boy. And she found many of those with Magic Within bound too tightly in Wizardary. "_I_ am the Lady of Might and the Mistress of Magic! I am _Power Incarnate!_ Wherever magic is worked, there am I – upon all planes and realms, whatever the hand or claw or will that works the sorcery! Behold me and fear me! Yet behold me and love me - as all who deal with me in honesty do. This world is my domain. I _am_ magic, mightiest among all those men worship. I am the One True Spell at the heart of all spells. There is no other." The Flame formed into a Magess dressed in black velvet robes, her black hair barely tamed around her head, her eyes are dark with amusement and affection while the Silver Flame still glows behind her pupils. With a soft touch she lifted Harry's chin causing him to open his eyes and stare at her, "But you can call me Midnight, little brother."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Lady Mystra?", was all his shocked mind could come up with. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked that the Green Way worked for him, or that the Goddess of Magic herself came to visit him in answer of his ritual.

Midnight smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, "I have seen into your soul, little brother… I give you the gift of Mystra, Thee shall be the First of My Chosen upon this Realm as We restore my Mother's work here from its slumber."

Suddenly Harry is surrounded by Silver Flame and arches in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the Divine Flame feeds off of the Limiters placed on Harry by his Grandfather and the Death Curse of Voldemort. When he finally stops there are many changes to the ten year old. His hair is longer and lays flat, hiding his now pointed ears as his High Elf heritage awakens fully. Faced with the Immortal Flame of Mystra his Elven side could no longer slumber. In his emerald eyes that now are bright and powerful in true Elf Mage style, slept barely hidden the Sliver Flame of his new Sister.

Midnight looked over to Lilyth, "I restore to you the form of your Mother's house, but the secret of your human form, must be kept for a while yet, a way to restore it will be found when the Grim Dog returns to his heir. Know this Lilyth, beloved mother of my Chosen brother, I am well pleased in you and the Houses of Flame and Potter. The House of Dumbledore leaves much to be desired. I am beginning to think it might be best if Harry was Lord Dumbledore, thy father has lost his way."

Lilyth nodded and trilled even as her form changed to a black, emerald with red highlights phoenix, " I thank you My Goddess… The restore of my heiratage form without dying again is a priceless gift. I will await Sirus's return to regain my human body if I must. "

Midnight smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, "I have one last gift for you, little brother, wear it with pride and restore the High Elves to the Honor they once had." She held out a signet ring, which Harry took before she kissed his cheek again and faded back into the Silver Flame, which sank into Harry's skin and disappeared.

Harry shook off his shock and ran a hand over his face and hair, he stiffens as he feels the elven ears but then smiles. "I sense that I gained much of my Elven blood, but I can still feel the scar, I guess even Divine Magic can't remove the curse scar from the death curse."

Lilyth flew around Harry and trilled, " You look good my son, and there could be a reason the scar remains… It is a mark the people would recognize. You might need it. Come out of the circle and put on the ring. I think it is the Signet of Stars. "

Harry waved his hand and softly muttered, "From Air and Flame, a reflection give." A shimmer in the air became a silver mirror. Harry put the ring in his lap and muttered again, conjuring a silver hair tie. He then tied back any hair that reach longer then the nape of his neck, leaving enough slack in the hair at the side of his head to hide the tips of his ears. With a thought he summoned the Silver Flame to form for him black robes that fit. Finally, he then stepped out of the circle without opening it and put on the ring Midnight left him.

Within the circle a Drow Elf Maiden spirit appeared, noticing Harry she knelt facing him, she spoke to Harry in Elven "+The Elf Lord has returned, I am Belladonna, thy loyal Shadow Knight, Master… Although I am only half a being until we can find my mortal soul. I will serve you freely to the best of my abilities.+"

Lilyth started in shock, " She looks like my friend Bellatrix Black before, Bella became a Deatheater. Well except for the skin and hair colors are inverted. "

Harry looked at the Spirit, and spoke in Elven "+Do you know if your mortal soul is Bellatrix Black+"

Belladonna nodded and answered in Elven, "+That is the name to which she was born… All evil she did was done in thrall of another, be it the False Lord or her bastard husband. Not to say that her soul is pure, she is drow, a dark elf. But she is loyal of her own will if given a Lord to love and serve.+"

Harry looked at his Mother and then closed his eyes, "Bellatrix Black, dark daughter of House Black. The Living Heir to your True Lord calls your spirit forth. Breaking the bonds of Magic that force your mind to serve another. I summon your spirit before me… So Mote it be." Harry grabbed the Magic around him bent it softly to serve his will. Then he waited.

** Ministry of Magic, Ward Monitoring Department, When Harry put on the ring. **

The wards on Underage Sorcery were meant to control and monitor when a student of the Art can use their growing skills. These were some of the strongest of modern wards. While they did not have the strength of ancient wards like those the Ward-Masters of House Potter are known for, there are few ways to bring them down as they are passive wards, many of the Great Houses blocked the Age Wards using Wards of their own, but none have ever brought down such a ward. In fact even the Ministry is not sure how to bring it down.

Harry was the Last Lord of House Potter, though he did not consciously understand wards yet. His blood was the blood of ancient Ward-Masters. And in this alone are some of the pureblood beliefs validated. After generations of a Family that had mastered the same branch of Magic as completely as the Potters did Wards, some of the Knowledge is passed on in the Magic of the Blood. For the Blacks, there is the Blood Gift of Black Flame, the Family Prince has a gift for Potions, and the Dumbledore family is best known for its Lore-Masters. When the Families of Black, Prince and Dumbledore when not yet named, for the clans were still used instead of a Family… There was one family whose name was whispered, a family from the clan of Emrys, a name that was revered just below of the clan's patriarch Merlin. It was the family into whom the daughter of Merlin and Morganna Matriarch of the Le Fay was married, to William Potter of Clan Emrys, Grand Ward-Master. Together they brought forth Godric the Golden Griffin of Clan Emrys, best know as Godric Gryffindor.

Faced with the power of all of the Potters since William focused through one young boy, then have the boy chosen by Mystra, Goddess of Magic. Finally the boy bonds to the Ring of Elven Royality... And is accepted as Lord of the House of Stars, the one true Elven King. Suddenly an underage wizard is not only no longer considered underage as he is now the acknowledged Lord of an Eternal House. The modern wards had no chance against such a being. With the barest of thoughts Harry touched the Underage Wards and finding them useless upon a house where he lived, with a twist of his Magic and the Knowledge in his Elven Potter blood the wards fell for the first time since the Ministry of Magic was formed. The Ministry's warders were no match for the blood of Potter. In fact they were so used to the Underage Wards not being removed that the keystone for the Underage Wards has always been based on the Ward around the heir of Potter, using the Ward-Mastery of the bloodline to control and monitor all. This laziness and corner cutting of the British Warders caused a new headache when Harry crashed the wards on his home, as each underage ward feed from him directly and by destroying one the way he did, he destroyed all.

** Office of Headmaster, Hogwarts. When Harry put on the ring **

Even as the Under-Age Wards of the Ministry fall around the all of Britain. Hogwarts herself felt a boost in her own and began to sing. The Lake churned as an elven lady rose from the depths. Albus Dumbledore noticed and gasped in shock, "Does Hogwarts rest on Avalon? Is that Nimue , Lady of the Lake?" He watched as the Lady lifted her sword and spoke, "Hear me, all ye who owe fealty to Avalon. Our awaited Lord wears his ring. Holy Avalon shall kneel before her Mage Lord." The Lady then knelt upon the shore and waited.

Slowly from the Forbidden Forest came all manner of Magical Creature and an old centaur kneels in front of the Lady, at his side a veela matron and on his other side an aged goblin. As one they speak, magic flowing in their voices allowing Dumbledore to hear them even across the distance, "We feel the return of the Weave. Go before us Lady of the Lake, Bring to Him that Woke Mystra, Our Homage, Tell the Mage Lord his tribes await the Chosen of Mystra. For Mars is Overshadowed by Venus and Jupiter. The Queen of Magic looks upon us with favor again."

Nimue bows deeply as she raises to her feet, "I will do as you have asked, return to your tribes. Tell them that the Lord of Avalon returns… Lady Mystra, Magic Incarnate, Goddess of the Weave has returned, summoned by the Mage Lord. It is the Prophecy! I go to Him so that he may know the Tribes of Avalon still honor their oaths of fealty."

As the creatures of the forest returned to it, and the Lady of the Lake faded into the waters. Albus Dumbledore knew both Hope and Fear. He was a closet historian. He knew who Mystra was, and so he feared for the Ministry who would think to relegate a monitored Magic Weave. And he worried who this new Mage Lord could be. How could he keep the status quo alive faced with Powers from Long Ago returning.

** Azkaban High Security Wing – Cell of ****Bellatrix Black Lestrange **

Bellatrix Black Lestrange suddenly sat up as power gathered before her and a silver fire ball appeared, From the center of the fire ball a male voice heavy with power and authority spoke,"Bellatrix Black, dark daughter of House Black. The Living Heir to your True Lord calls your spirit forth. Breaking the bonds of Magic that force your mind to serve another. I summon your spirit before me… So Mote it be." Bellatrix finally freed from her mother's potions and spells looked into the flame and whispered, "Power I know, Might I sense… I know your blood… I taste it in your power… You are Heir to Black by Godfather's love and Magic true.. Blood Gift Bearer, Future of Noble House… But you are Lord of Elves and Ward-Master Potter by blood… I know what I was meant to be… If you return my immortal soul to me… I will swear true oath to thee… So Mote it be…" Her eyes then closed and the body of Bellatrix Lestrange died within her cell in Azkaban that yuletide.


	3. Four Elf Maidens

Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix

Puck Silverbreeeze

This is a work of Fanfiction, I do not own any recognizable characters

**Harry Potter and the Black Phoenix  
**_**Book 1**__**  
Chapter 3 – Four Elf Maidens  
**_ **Puck Silverbreeze**

Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure. 

_My little brother, the first among my Chosen upon Avalon, began his group of followers with four elf maidens. Belladonna of the Drow, Nimue of the Moon, Narcissa of the Sky, and Rowena of the Stars. One to be his hands, One to manage his Avalon, one to manage his Wizard Affairs, and from the Stars a beloved tutor to train his magic, his skills of court and lordship. I wonder if he is following in the footsteps of my Divine Mother, for it is said that Elminster Aumar was the first of her Chosen._

_**Midnight Mystra**_

_**Lady of Mysteries, Goddess of Magic**_

_**From, **_**The Book of Life**

**Volume: Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger **

**(Harry Potter of Avalon)**

**Yuletide, Narcissa Malfoy's Chambers, Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa sat on the edge of her bed, tonight was the one night when the Black Family Magic that bound her will was both strongest and weakest. She was well aware of it on this holy night of yuletide, she was also the most in control of herself during this one night. She sat on the bed and allowed herself to remember a happier time. Before they were old enough to draw the attentions of the former Lord Black. A time when Sirus was the living and true heir, when she and her sisters were too young to be married off, before the Dark Lord was interested in her family, And Narcissa allowed herself to cry for her lost happiness.

Harry had used too much power in his summons, and every daughter of House Black married to darkness was targeted, due to the stress on the family name rather then Bellatrix's given name. So while Harry focused on Bella, his inexperience and supernatural power level reached out to the other lost in darkness sister as well.

Narcissa sat up as power gathered before her and a silver fire ball appeared, from the center of the fire ball a male voice heavy with power and authority spoke.

"… Black, dark daughter of House Black. The Living Heir to your True Lord calls your spirit forth. Breaking the bonds of Magic that force your mind to serve another. I summon your spirit before me… So Mote it be."

Bellatrix was able to sense much about Harry when he called her, mostly due to the fact she was his focus and the magic itself proved his claims. As for Narcissa, she did not receive information from the magic itself, her summons where a side effect of Harry's inexperience and lack of practiced control. This had an odd effect as Narcissa was bathed in Harry's magic and her core found in his magic power and abilities it desired. While she did not realize it, as Bellatrix's body died in Azkaban, Narcissa also spoke an oath, believing the source of Power to be a Dark Master beyond even her husband's Master.

"Teach me of Power, Teach me your Magic and I swear to serve upon bent knee and with bowed head until you release me fully trained or take my soul from me. So mote it be."

And so Narcissa's Ravenclaw like drive for knowledge and Syltherin ambition for control and power sealed her fate.

The Magic was of the Green Way, Magic born on intention not words. The Elven Power of the caster merged with the divine flame of Mystra followed Harry's desire to redeem his mother's friend, a daughter of a House to which he was heir and acting lord. All the leaking power caused by inexperience grasped upon Narcissa's oath and bound her so tightly that the blonde woman disappeared with it as it faded form the room, all without disturbing a single ward upon House Malfoy.

**Bedroom of Willow Morgan**

**Number 3 Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

A brown haired human woman of youthful but indeterminate age slept peaceful. But that was not to last. As Harry Potter woke the Weave and returned the Green Way to Earth, as he summoned his Goddess and Lady from across the void. Willow Morgan stirred in her sleep. When Harry put the ring on his finger and transformed from his human prison into his fated form. A pulse of elven magic surged through Privet Drive. It had passed over Willow's twin daughters without even causing a stir in their dreams. The energy just washed away the girls glamour, washing away the hiding magic, leaving the daughters of elf royals to wake in their true elf forms. The elven magic with a taste of the phoenix and a helping of the divine rolled over her son James, home form Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, the boy stirred in his sleep and smiled as in his dreams he remembered a much younger Hogwarts and his father with the eyes of Emerald and Silver Flames. Turning over onto his side the boy whispered in his sleep an elven word he had not spoken in nine years, "Da" was softly whispered and traveled back along the wave. Finally the wave swept over Willow and her own glamour just rewoven before sleep shimmered. Her hair lengthened to her mid back, the color darkened to moonless midnight. As she turned her head in her sleep the weight of the lengthened hair caused it to shift off her ear. The newly exposed ear shimmered as well, the upper lope lengthened and came to a visible fine tip at the top.

Finally the glamour already weakened and losing power faded completely leaving the ageless beauty of an elf maid visible as the woman known as Willow was restored to both her birth form and full wakefulness. Eyes of glowing sapphire opened and a smile graced the ageless face. "I feel your summons my lord husband… I return to thee… Beloved King and Master." With these words Rowena Ravenclaw, Pure Blood Elven Princess and Founder of Hogwarts rose out of her bed to dress in a white acromantula silk then she sinks to her knees in front of the mirror.

It had taken her two years to create the hibernation time freeze spell that allowed her children to grow and be educated in this modern world. That was only possible with her husband's help, in fact she would not have her twin daughters if it had not taken so long to create the spell that would allow their son timeless slumber until the year of Harry Potter's birth. In this modern world a young heiress having children and saying she was a widow was not as darkly looked upon as it had been in the centuries past. Once they had mastered the time freeze hibernation spell, her beloved husband and master teacher returned through time to his past, her far future, obeying again the command of the Lady of Magic. Before he left, he again reminded her that he would see her alive and well the yuletide before he entered Hogwarts as a student.

For centuries she had taken the money he left her in the Vault of Stars, the most secure of the goblin vaults, looked upon with reverence by any child of the lawful goblin nation. For centuries she learned of magic, of money and of laws. And she the revered Ravenclaw would make appearances under the Ravenclaw name as a student of Hogwarts, so that the school would remember and be protected. She watched, she learned, she awaited his return. Now was the time. Nothing would hold her back.

Rowena Ravenclaw focused her magic, slowly she gathered energy from the air, from the wood under her knees. She held out her hands and with a smile whispered,

"Chest of Stars, House of the Mage, Home of Magic Living. From the shadows of time I call you forth, Trunk Manor."

She took a silver dagger pendent she wore on her neck at all times and made a small cut that healed as soon as the dagger touched her blood, and her flesh was restored without the slightest scar.

"By my Blood, Know Thee me… By my Magic, Know Thee me. Ancient House… Blood Wards of Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger, Know Thee me… Return to me for I go to the Master."

A large sorcerer trunk made of enchanted mythril, a crest of bastard sword and mage staff crossed capped with seven stars on which a black phoenix sat taking up the whole top face of this mage trunk.

Rowena placed her vow hand on the crest and smiled softly when the golden wedding band on her ring finger flashed. The yellow color of the gold faded giving the appearance of white gold, yet the magic of the ring was not yet done, the glamour still not spent. From white gold did brilliance come. As gold became platinum and platinum in turn became mythril. For the first time since the birth of her twin daughters, did the Lady Ravenclaw look upon her true wedding band and smile with the pleasure of a bond restored.

Some magics were too strong for anyone of the mortal realm to hold alone, be they mortal man of wizardry might or immortal elf of magic's life. To counter this short coming, the greatest of mage houses bound husband to wife and wife to husband, some as equals some not so equal. Rowena was bond-mate of her own will, the equality of her vows set aside willingly at the feet of the 'One Who Lives'. She found it the strangest of fates that mortal man had given a similar title to her lord husband as he lay a babe fending off the death magic of this world's wizardry Power Word : Kill, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Currently she was alone as his bond-mate, but even so the bond allowed the first layer of the Bonds of Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger Spell Mantle. Protective spells woven by Harry in the Past and Future. When the Mantle is fully active it provides immunity the Unforgiveables. The first layer of the Bonds of Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger rested on her own personal mantle, giving Rowena and Harry both immunity to the Cruciatus Pain Curse.

Rowena smiled and taking the trunk onto her lap began to focus on the bond. She lost herself in the feelings of Harry, as he was now and as she remembered him. With a flash of light and the sound of a popping bubble Rowena is gone.

**Yuletide, Cupboard under the Stairs, Year 10 (1990) **

**Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey **

Harry stood and waited for a response through the magic. He spent the time getting used to his older and ageless body. He smiled as he now looked like he was at least thirteen instead of the seven year old size he had been before the magic transformed him. In the back of his mind memories of a future past slowly settled. Harry felt a returning pulse of magic on the path of the wave the ring caused. He tilted his head as a boy child's whisper is heard, "Da". Harry looked up in shock at Lilyth, with a soft voice Harry whispers, "My son is awake, I wonder how she timed it."

Lilyth blinked and stared at her son with glowing phoenix eyes. "Who timed what?.. And how can you have a son, Harry", she trilled. Lilyth was very confused how could her ten year old son have a son already.

Harry smiled, "Sometime in the future, Lady Mystra sends me back to the age of the Founding. I meet a elf maiden who I already knew. We bond and marry. She bore me a son. They were planning to follow me forward one way or another. Seems they are here now."

Lilyth nodded and trilled a soft song in joy. By the work of the Goddess she would have a grandchild to spoil and dolt on as her beloved son grows into his majority.

Harry looked up and smiled as a strong female voice seems to sing song from midair, "I feel your summons, my lord husband… I return to thee… Beloved King and Master…" Harry gave a sigh of happiness and relief as soon after he feels a bond and mantle he didn't fully realize he was missing solidify. "I will welcome thee with open arms and a loving heart, bond-mate and wife… My Rowena."

Lilyth just sat in shock wondering if her son by some twist of paradox was husband to a founder.

Harry grinned softly as a whispering voice reached his ears. "I feel your summons my lord husband… I return to thee… Beloved King and Master…" With a flash of light a female form dressed in a white acromantula silk robe apparated to kneel at Harry's feet.

Harry looked and saw hair as dark as the darkest midnight. A head bowed not in shame but in pure submission. A beloved maiden bound freely magic to magic. And he sighed in peace as Mystra's flame stirred in his core, 'The First among Peers. Thy Most Loyal. Lady Master, girl apprentice. First of thy bond-wives. Trust in her for she can no more betray you then could I. As you are to Me, so she is to Thee. In You and yours am I pleased.", whispered the voice of his Lady Goddess. For willing servitude is neither unknown nor looked upon badly upon the Planes. It is truly a common form of training in The Art. And with Harry as with the original Mystra when dealing with her closest and most beloved, the choice was always the Chosen's. Rowena made her choice long ago and has returned to his side, as they promised each other. Harry reached out his hand and softly lifted Rowena's chin. He smiled when glowing sapphire eyes met his glowing emerald.

Lilyth gasped, she knew that face, and now sitting so close she could sense the elf blood in the woman. This was Rowena Ravenclaw, Founder of Hogwarts. Just what is the future of her beloved son in the service of the Lady.

Rowena smiled sweetly as she laid the trunk to the side, she lifted her wrists crossed left over right as if bound. Rowena relaxed and released the breath she was holding as Harry took her wrists in one hand, the personal modified unbreakable vow they created.

"I am thy apprentice… I am thy bond-mate… I am thy senses upon the World… I am thy hands upon the World… Without thee I live not… Accept me and I shall give thee all I am… Accept me and all I am or could ever be, is thine, body, mind, and soul. All I am shall be thine…"

Rowena whispered in Elvish, she fights the urge to smile when she hears the gasp like trill of the phoenix behind Harry.

Harry smiled and stroked Rowena's cheek with his free hand as he whispered back in Elvish,

"I accept thee… Thee be mine evermore… Body… Mind… Soul… Bonded are thee and I. Forevermore."

He leaned down and kissed her softly before sitting down on the trunk and pulling the tall elf maid into his lap. "So what did you bring me, dear?", he whispered playfully.

Rowena giggled softly and smiled, "Well we are sitting on the Manor, it's the only way I know to give us the time we need. I have a strong feeling you will need to master some of your skills before Hogwarts."

Harry softly stroked Rowena's hair, future memories enough to offset being reared by the Durselys. He nodded, "Lets wait for Bella's human spirit to come, then we can go in and use the Time Stop." He pointed to the drow spirit in the circle.

Rowena nodded, "You should see James now, he is a first year at Hogwarts. The girls start with you in the fall." She blinked as the phoenix and Harry both made gasping trills.

Harry tilted Rowena's chin up to look into her eyes, "Girls, what girls?"

Rowena grinned, "I was pregnant with twin girls when the Goddess called you back. I know you don't remember much, don't worry we will work through it slowly." Rowena leaned forward and kissed her lord. She knew he was shocked but pleased. He had always wanted a large family. Rowena knew she was the first of his bond-mates to bear children for him. Although she was sure she wouldn't be the last. She has foreseen a few more Elven dhampir. So she knew that her lord's daywalker bonded will bare children. But she was still the first to please him in such a way. And she found that to be a source of pleasure. "Their names are Lily and Rose. They have your mother's hair and my eyes. With your smile and laugh. Rose is mad at you too, she has to wear her hair long like Lily or everyone can tell she is a Potter." Rowena giggled softly remembering the Potter Family Curse with hair.

Lilyth almost fell off her perch in laughter, "The poor girl! A girl with James's hair!" She flew over to the couple and landed on Harry's shoulder. Tilting her head she trilled in a musing tone, "She does realize that you are Lord to more then one house, and there will be more then one wife, Right!"

Harry laughed hard, "Mother, Rowena knows, we both do. We need more bonds to complete the spell mantle. And I am lord too many times over for the Ministry to allow me only one wife."

Rowena smiled and reached out to stroke the feathers of the black phoenix so like Harry's future animagus form, yet clearly different. "I do know Mother Potter. I even approve. Your son has too much passion and love for any one female." She smiled when Lilyth nodded and leaned over to kiss the phoenix form of her lord's mother on the head. "Its good to see you Mother Potter." Rowena cuddled back into Harry for a bit and just listened to the phoenix song. Suddenly both Harry and Rowena looked up. Rowena softly sank to her knees at his side and waited.

A voice weakened by time in Azkaban but still strong willed is heard coming back along the summoning ritual Harry still had active,

"Power I know, Might I sense… I know your blood… I taste it in your power… You are Heir to Black by Godfather's love and Magic true… Blood Gift Bearer, Future of Noble House… But you are Lord of Elves and Ward-Master Potter by blood… I know what I was meant to be … If you return my immortal soul to me… I will swear true oath to thee… So Mote it be…"

A pale spirit faded into existence next to the drow soul that has been waiting in the circle. There is a flash of light and suddenly a nude drow female is kneeling in the circle her head bowed in submission, imitating Rowena's posture when she greeted Harry.

"Dosst xan'ss zhahus seke. Dosst vow seke. Nin a Faer Vow. Usstan valbyl usstan ulu dos. Usstan tlun rothe. Dos ph' Jabbuk. Jal Usstan tlun wund'akhen ulu dos. Usstan tlun ehmtrud khel, shar lu' quortek. Usstan orn tlu l' oloth nindel kla'athen dos. Hwuen dos phlyle ussta dro lu' quortek." (Your word was true. Your vow true. Now by Magic Vow. I bind myself to you. I am slave. You are Master. All I am belongs to you. I am owned body, mind and soul. I will be the darkness that serves you. Until you claim my life and soul.)

, whispers the newly reborn drow in the tongue of her Mothers as she offered her crossed wrists for bondage.

Harry rose from sitting on the trunk and walked toward the circle. Deep within Harry's magic core the silver flame stirred and Mystra spoke, "I don't like her. She is too dark and evil for my tastes. But I sense that if you can claim her she will be as loyal to thee as the star elf who bore thee heirs." Harry smiled and whispered back to his core, knowing the Goddess would hear, "Then we be agreed my Lady." Harry called up the Silver Flame into a visible aura as he grabbed the crossed wrists of the drow female. In clear drow dialect of ancient Elven he spoke,

"Usstan ja'hai dos. Usstan valbyl dos. Usstan tlun Jabbuk. Dos ph' Rothe. Usstan tlun dosst dro. Usstan ehmtu dos. Khel, Shar lu' Quortek. Dos ph' ussta morad wun Oloth. Usstan phlyle dos mal'rak. Ssin'urnElg'cahl Renor! (I accept you. I bind you. I am Master. You are Slave. I am your life. I own you. Body, Mind and Soul. You are my action in Darkness. I claim you forever. Belladonna Black!)"

Harry's magic surrounded Bella, the Silver Flame bound her life to his. She felt it happen and part of her felt exalted. For she knew that as long as she was loyal her drow heritage will not be held against her. She felt the Flame burn Harry's personal mark on the insides of her wrists where they are touching in his grasp, yet there was no pain. Accepted and bound, she lifted her head and spoke clearly in the common tongue of the land,

"I am bound and claimed. Belladonna Black is my name forever more."

Bella smiled, Harry had renamed her and bound her tighter then he thought. Her name did translate into Belladonna in English, but her given name was Beautiful Death not Beautiful Poison. To be honest she liked the name her Master give her better.

Harry stepped back and sat on the trunk. He looked up when Rowena gasped. Bella had stood up and left the circle her wrists turned outward showing her new brands. Harry nodded his head and smiled as the two bond-sisters felt the shifting of the Bonds of Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger as a new layer formed. A soft sigh of relief left him as he spoke, "We three are now immune to mind control. The second of the Unforgiveables troubles those within the Bonds of Rinovdro'chevm'elzarsenger nevermore." He grinned at Bella, "Must be the drow's resistance to mind magics that drew us over critical mass." He stood up ready to enter the trunk for the first time when his aura flared and he looked at the circle.

"Teach me of Power, Teach me your Magic and I swear to serve upon bent knee and with bowed head until you release me fully trained or take my soul from me. So mote it be."

,spoke a female's voice. Bella looked toward the circle in shock, "Narcissa!"

Narcissa appeared in the circle and looked around, she saw a black skinned, silver haired version of her sister standing nude and noticed brands on her wrists. Without thinking it through she stripped off her robes and knelt down bowing her head in the middle of the circle, she scanned the group around the circle in the tiny room and noticed that the magic around the male felt just like the magic she felt under better control. Nodding her head Narcissa spread her knees wider and closed her eyes, knowing that the male could now see more of her then anyone has, "Will you teach me?"

Harry sighed and sat back down, "Why should I? What worth would it be to me? With a touch of mind to mind Harry called Bella to kneel at his side opposite Rowena. He then cupped Belladonna's face and flared Silver Flame around her. When he lifted his hands Belladonna was dressed in dark purple acromantula silk pants and witch's robe. "I will enchant it for you later when I master the skills needed.", whispered Harry to Bella as he sat back to watch Narcissa.

Narcissa's eyes widened at the causal show of power, she did not understand what the Silver Flame was and believed it a manifestation of Harry's aura. "Such power? Where could he get some power!"

Harry shook his head and turned suddenly as a kneeling elven maiden appeared at his side. He breathed slowly to calm his heartbeat and put his hands on Row's and Bella's shoulders to stop them from reacting. "I know you Elf... You are Nimue of Avalon... My Ring gives me the power to Know Thee."

Nimue of Avalon looked upon the child and the females around him. Her image the height of royal snob. She sniffed and looked down her nose at this boy. "You think yourself a Lord? I see a boy, just a human boy of thirteen. I will not serve a child!", spoken in the High Tongue of the Tower of Blades.

Rowena hissed as the mouths of the Black Sisters fall open in shock. Lilyth shook her feathers and waited something inside her told her that her son's honor would be defended well. Rowena lifted blazing eyes to stare Nimue directly in the eyes. She answered Nimue in the ancient language of the Blades, "A thousand years ago, when I was young, not yet, a century worth of winter moons. I traveled seeking one who can train be beyond the limits of High Elven Magic. I met a man who walked the worlds as the mortals do. Thinking him the Race of Man, I followed him meaning to confuse and chase this male from the Forests of my Forebears. As I watched forest trolls descended upon him. I smirked. In my youth, I felt it a legitimate way for my Realm to cleanse itself of this mortal human male. You are a Queen of a Realm, one that has been untouched by mortals since the building of Hogwarts. Imagine my shock young queen when I felt my Mother's Realm rise to the silent summons of this male. He did not speak loudly, pointing with a focus like the Wizards do. Nor did he chant and dance the way, the Shamans do. He spoke softly as a master does to a beloved hound. Yet the Realm answered him, my Mother's Realm knew him, better then my mother knew it. You look upon him young queen, and you see no farther then his apparent age. Look deeper and know the soul of the Mage Lord. For he might yet rise your Realm and Holy Avalon might find you wanting."

Nimue stared at that boy-child and rose her Realm to judge. She lifted Holy Avalon to judge a child who was no child and yet not a man. Avalon came at her call to try to crush this male. For a millennium Avalon knew no other touch and answered Nimue alone. In their joint arrogance both elf maid and Realm made their gravest error. As Avalon settled sure, knowing no mortal can carry her full weight alone. Nimue saw emerald green eyes glow brighter still and midnight hair bleach to True Silver. In the mind of Nimue and her Realm suddenly a million voices of all genders and ages rose.

The One True King

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

We are the Blades of Silverhair

We are the Dark Elves of Light

We are Ancient

We are Ageless

We are the Undying

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

Remember Blade Elves

Remember High Elves

Remember Lowest of the Low, Highest of the High

We be Elves...

Vampire

Veela

Goblin

Centaur

House Elf

We be Elves

Remember Blade Elves

Remember High Elves

Remember Lowest of the Low, Highest of the High

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

The Endless Traveller...

Lolth's Bane

Shar's Fear

Dark Maiden's Beloved...

Mystra's Endless Prince...

Sorcerer Eternal

God of Sorcery

Lord of Magic

Weaver unparalleled

Call us home

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

Born in time... Born to a Realm

Where the Weave slumbered... Answering no call

When Science was God and Wizardary Unyielding stone

Immortal to Mortal fall

Born out of the House of Flames' Lost Princess

By Magic and Love

For him was Time Torn Asunder

The Endless Traveller

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

In Her slumber the Weave heard a whispered call

Across Time Across Realm

Blood of Dragons

Blood of Flames

Blood of Fey

Blood of Blades

A whispered call

An answered call...

I am Mystra

I am the Lady of Might and the Mistress of Magic!

I am Power Incarnate! Wherever magic is worked, there am I -

upon all planes and realms, whatever

the hand or claw or will that works the sorcery!

Behold me and fear me! Yet behold me and love me -

as all who deal with me in honesty do.

This world is my domain.

I am Magic, mightiest among all those men worship.

I am the One True Spell at the heart of all spells.

There is no other.

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

He called and She answered

He calls and we answer

We are the Mages of Mystra

We are the Blades of Lady Silverhair

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

Look at that which you have awakened

Watch as Hair as dark as Midnight

Begins to Shine as bright as TrueSilver

Watch as Mortal Elven Eyes

Glow by Death's Light

You have Awoken the Lord Silverhair...

We are his Sorcerers

We are his Blades

We sing to Remember

We sing to Call

We sing to Mystra... The One True Spell

We sing to our Lady Silverhair... The Dark Maiden

Hear our call and Remember

We hear his call

Mystra's Chosen Brother

The Dark Maiden's Beloved

We are the Ageless

We are the Undying

Let the Realms tremble and quake

We answer the call

Of Our Lord Silverhair

Our Lady Silverhair's One True King

Nimue fell to the floor and Avalon spiraled with her. They had known in their minds that the Mage Lord was here. But having seen a man-child, in their pride they could not believe. Now both Nimue the Lady of the Lake, a power unto herself and the Isle of Myrddin Emrys both cried bitter tears. Their very existence forfeit, they had attacked the One True King.

2007-09-14 - 06:23:32 PM

PAGE 13


End file.
